Happy Birthday Boboiboy
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: hanya sebuah fic gaje untuk ulang tahun Boboiboy. sho-ai BoboiboyFang


Desclaimer: Animonsta itu punya om-ku, jadi secara tak langsung Boboiboy beserta isinya milikku # dihajarmassa

Pair: always BoboiboyFang. 

Genre: Friendship? 

Rated: T+ 

Warning: aneh, gaje, ooc, typo(s), alur kecepatan,dll. 

Happy Reading~ 

. 

.  
Terlihatlah seorang anak lelaki yang memakai topi dinosaurus dan berjaket jingga, ah.. Jangan lupakan mata hazel miliknya dan kehebatan yang dimilikinya sehingga ia disebut sebagai pahlawan, dialah Boboiboy. Saat ini Boboiboy sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. 

'Tap' 

Langkah Boboiboy langsung terhenti tepat didepan pintu kelasnya. Entah mengapa ia sedikit bingung saat mendapati kelasnya sangat tenang. 

'Tenangnya. Apa aku datang kepagian? Ah.. Taklah, ni dah mau masuk bahkan' Boboiboy langsung melirik jam tangan miliknya. 

'SREEG' 

Dor Dor Pruit(?) 

Boboiboy hanya bisa melongo sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu kelas langsung melihat kertas warna warni diarahkan padanya, suara terompet, dan balon-balon menghiasi kelas. 

"A-Ada ape ni?" Boboiboy hanya dapat bergumam saat melihat kelasnya bagaikan.. Sebuah pesta ulang tahun? 

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Boboiboy!" Ujar Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan seluruh penghuni kelas Boboiboy. Ya semua kecuali satu anak yang masih saja memandang luar jendela, Fang. 

'Eh? Bahkan aku tak ingatlah jika sekarang hari ulang tahunku.' Pikir Boboiboy menatap teman-temannya. 

"A-ah... Terima Kasih, Kawan semua." Ujar Boboiboy berterima kasih pada semuanya dengan sedikit gugup, namun meskipun begitu matanya terarah pada Fang yang tak bergeming sedikit pun. 

"Cepatlah Boboiboy kau potong kue tuh. Aku dah tak sabar tuk makan nih.." Ujar Gopal menarik Boboiboy kehadapan Yaya yang membawa sebuah kue tart. 

"Ish.. Apelah kau ni Gopal! Kue ni bukan untuk kau lah!" Omel Ying dengan nada China nya saat melihat Boboiboy meniup dan memotong kue Gopal langsung memakannya. 

"Tak apelah, Ying. Kalian pun boleh memakannya." Ujar Boboiboy sambil memotong kue itu dan menaruh sepotong disebuah piring kecil. 

Dia pun berjalan meninggalkan meja guru yang dipakai sebagai acara potong kue miliknya, dan mengabaikan pertanyaan teman-temannya. 

'Tap' 

Fang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luar jendela menuju samping mejanya saat merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri disana. 

"Mau ape kau, ha?" Fang menatap sinis Boboiboy yang berdiri disamping mejanya sambil membawa sepotong kue? 

"Nih untuk kau!" Boboiboy langsung menaruh kue tersebut kehadapan Fang sambil tersenyum. 

"Tak usah lah.." Fang langsung mendorong kue tersebut kehadapan Boboiboy kembali. 

"Tak apelah. Jika tak nak gabung bersama kami didepan sana, setidaknya ciciplah kue tu.." Boboiboy kembali mendorong piring berisi sepotong kue tersebut kehadapan Fang. 

Fang hanya menatap Kue tersebut tanpa niat untuk memakannya. Boboiboy yang melihat itu jadi gemas sendiri. 

"Hey Fang, kue itu tuk dimakan lah bukan ditatap macam tu!" Ujar Boboiboy menatap Fang tak sabar. 

"Ish... Sudah kukata aku tak nak lah! Makan je lah kue tu seorang diri!" Ujar Fang sinis sambil membuang mukanya. Sebenarnya Fang ingin memakan kue itu untuk menghargai tindakan Boboiboy, namun sayang egonya tidak memperbolehkannya. Apa jadinya jika Fang memakan Kue dari Rivalnya sendiri? 

Boboiboy yang melihat Fang membuang muka jadi kesal sendiri. 

"Ish... Apa susahnya untuk memakan kue lah?"

Boboiboy langsung menangkap wajah Fang dan memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya. 

"Ape yang nak kau laku-hmmpp?" Ucapan Fang terpotong saat Boboiboy langsung memasukan kue tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Fang menelan kue tersebut karna dirasa mulutnya begitu penuh. 

"Bagaimana? Sedap kan?" Tanya Boboiboy tersenyum ceria sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Fang. 

Fang hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa dia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang? 

"Ah.. Ada remah kue tu di pipi kau!" Ujar Boboiboy sambil menunjuk pipi yang dimaksud.

Sebelum tangan Fang sampai dipipinya, tangan Boboiboy sudah lebih dulu mencapai pipinya, membersihkan dari remah yang dimaksud. 

"Dah tak ada.." Ujar Boboiboy tersenyum lembut dan tangannya masih dipipi Fang. Fang tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi dia merasa kalau pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. 

"A-Aku-" 

Cekrekk 

Suara tangkapan foto langsung memotong ucapan Fang, dan membuat Boboiboy menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Fang. 

"Lumayanlah.. Untuk kujual nantinya." Ujar Gopal santai sambil melihat hasil jepretan miliknya. 

Ctaakk 

Boboiboy langsung berjalan menjauhi Fang saat dirasanya aura kegelapan keluar dari diri Fang. 

"Gopal.." Gopal dan semua orang langsung merinding ketakutan saat mendengar suara Fang. 

'Glek' 

Gopal hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa. 

"Semoga saja kau selamat Gopal." Ujar Boboiboy datar. 

Fang pun sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan Harimau Bayangnya.

"Matilah kau Gopal !" 

"Hyaa.. Boboiboy !" 

.

Sekarang sedang pelajaran yang paling tak dikuasai oleh Boboiboy, yaitu Matematik.

Sang pahlawan hanya membuang napas bosan, sama sekali tak berniat untuk memperhatikan pelajaran matematik.

"Hah…" Untuk kesekian kalinya sang pahlawan menghela napas bosan.

"Psstt.. Hey Boboiboy!" Boboiboy langsung melirik kearah belakang, kearah Fang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Boboiboy ikut berbisik.

"Tengoklah luar jendela.." Bisik Fang. Setelah itu ia kembali memperhatikan pelajaran favoritnya.

"Luar jendela?"

Boboiboy langsung menatap keluar jendela, mengikuti ucapan Fang dan juga karena penasaran.

"Eh?!"

Mata Boboiboy langsung terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat langit, karena di langit terdapat… tulisan?

'Happy Birthday Boboiboy'

Itulah tulisan yang ada di langit dan seperti terbuat dari awan hitam. Tunggu.. bukankah itu Bayangan?

Boboiboy langsung melirik Fang yang berada di belakangnya. Fang yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Boboiboy, menatapnya balik sebelum akhirnya kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

Saat merasa dugaannya benar, Boboiboy langsung tersenyum senang.

"Eheheh.. terima kasih Fang. Terbaiklah kau ni…"

END !?

Oke saya muncul kembali dengan membawa fanfic gaje lainnya xD

Mohon komentarnya Minna…!


End file.
